Inked Angels
by Dark winged writer
Summary: She hasn't been in the WWE for almost a decade.  When she was she was on the dark side.  Will her angel that she inked herself save her or will she pull him over with her.
1. Chapter 1

This all started when my father called me, it was the normal; you need to take an interest in the family business, and find a man and get married. Well, I am in the family business, I have a man and marriage will come later. There are some things you need to know about me, my name is Brooke McMahon, I am the youngest of the three McMahon siblings and I was a wrestler. My boyfriend is also a wrestler his name is Phillip Jack Brookes A.K.A C.M. Punk.

We met when I moved to Chicago and opened a tattoo parlor, he found his way in when he was around 24, and I also was 24 and on a few weeks break from my stint as Angel. I was the little female demon, The Undertaker's helper, I was very creepy looking so it was no wonder no one knew it was me. Except my mother; she set it up.

So in walks Phil looking to get some new ink and I was the only person open. I led him to my chair and asked him what he wanted. That was the day he got his sleeve, I thought it was an interesting concept.

It has been about nine years since Phil and I met. In that time I haven't returned to the WWE. That was until my mom called. My mom called me about a week ago and told me she was coming over to talk to me. I knew what this was about. My dad had been relieved of duty, my brother-in-law was taking over but he wasn't doing a very good job. It was in the script that he wouldn't do a very good job, but he normally didn't care.

So here I was sitting on my couch watching the Raw I had missed that week waiting for my mother to come to the door. I heard my doorbell and knew it was her. I walked over to answer it and was instantly in a bone crushing hug; she had brought Shane along with her. "Shane you're going to hurt your sister hugging her that hard. Let her go." Of course mom was being sarcastic. Shane would never hurt me, but he did as she said.

"Hey, Momma. What's up, Shane-o? I should have known she would bring you. I don't know why I thought she wouldn't." I smiled as Shane headed towards the kitchen.

"Not much has been happening, sis. Do you have any food here, I'm starving." He looked back at me when I laughed out loud not many people have heard me laugh.

"Of course I have food. I eat like a horse, remember?" He just laughed and headed towards the kitchen faster. "So Mom I have a feeling I know what this is about. But why don't you tell me anyway."

"Well we need you to come back to the WWE. It's a super show now every week so everyone is on it. When you were there all of the divas were in control and now they are not. Mark will be back at Vengeance, but until then we wanted you to be in charge of the WWE. We want to make you COO of the WWE." She looked away and I knew what she had already done. I should have been outraged but I wasn't.

"You already put it in the papers and script didn't you? You made it official before you even asked me." She wouldn't look at me. "That is a very dad like thing to do. I'd expect nothing less from you. Fine, I'll do it. But before I go to Raw to be announced as the new COO I have to tell you about my boyfriend."

"What's this, my baby sister has a boyfriend? All I know is that he'd better be a wrestler or he wouldn't have been around very long." Shane had come back in with his plate of reheated food. "Who is? Is he in the WWE?"

"Yes he is in the WWE. I'm dating Phil." Mom gasped; Shane just laughed. "What's funny about that Shane?" I asked him.

"Nothing I just had my suspicion that it was him. Not because we are in Chicago, but because of his ink. I saw that ink and knew you were his artist and when he started talking about you. That summed up my thoughts very well." He came and sat down next to me. "I'm happy for you, sis. So long as you're happy I'm happy. But if he slips up and screws this up, I'm so kicking his as. I know a bunch of the boys that would be in line right behind me. He gets to learn that when you come back." He put his free arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Speaking of coming back when does, Angel, re-debut Momma." I turned and asked her as she sat on the couch and watched me and Shane.

"Angel isn't. But Brooke McMahon is." She said very simply. I looked at her in disbelief I've never been myself in the WWE. This is going to shake things up a bit as my dad likes to say.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to call Phil and tell him what had been decided, but I also wanted it to be a surprise. I was torn on what to do. I did call Phil though. I laughed as I heard the song that would be my entrance song play as his ring back tone. Then he finally answered, _"Hey, baby, how are you doing? Are you alright, you normally wait for me to call."_

"Yeah I'm fine. I called because I have to tell you something." I was nervous. I didn't know how he would take working with me. But he would at least get to see me every day.

"_Okay, what do you have to tell me? Do I need to sit down?" _He was joking and I was glad he was.

"Umm I don't think you need to. But if you think you do because you will be working with me every day then you might want to." I said in a smart ass tone.

"_No I don't think I need to. You are coming back to the WWE. Mark won't be back for a couple more weeks. Are you being his prelude? Angel is coming back to torment the women again." _He laughed know I used to be the bad ass of the divas.

"Torment the women, of course. But this is more like torment…everyone. I'm the new COO. I'm going to be the boss." I cringed at the word boss. I hate being in charge, even though I was the owner of a tattoo shop.

"_Okay I might have needed to sit down for that. You are the new COO of the WWE. Really, you are in charge now?"_ He was in disbelief. I knew he should be. Honestly I was too.

"Yeah, I'm in charge, of everyone. I kind of didn't have a choice." I shuddered at how my mom did the McMahon thing and went behind my back.

"_Your mom, huh? Well I'm not upset that's for sure. But you are going to have a target on your back. You are going to need someone to protect you. As you are, the new ruler of the WWE. I will help protect you, but you might need some more muscle."_ I laughed as he went on about my protection. _ "Why are you laughing, this is serious, you could get hurt!"_

"Phil, I've grown up around big strong men all my life. I was in the WWE before you were. Although not as many of the boys I was there with aren't there anymore. I'm sure I can still manage. I will be showing up at the next Monday show, I will be there before for a roster meeting. I will see you on Monday, Phil." He sighed and grumbled.

"_Fine alright, I get it. You are She-ra warrior princess; you can take care of yourself. I will see you Monday. I'll find out when the plane lands from your mother, so I can pick you up. I love you more than the world. Brooke you are my world. Good night, baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow." _He was thoughtful when he told me he loved me. I was suspicious but let it go.

"I love you too. You are my world too Phil. Good night sweetheart I'll talk to you tomorrow too." I hung up the phone. I tried to get some sleep, but couldn't.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I put everything in order for the shop and went to the gym a lot. When I got on the plane I knew I it was going to a crazy life like I had had a decade before; before I had met Phil. I hadn't been on a plane in a long time. I had forgotten how much a plane could lull me to sleep.

I was asleep for the whole plane ride and didn't want to wake up when it landed. I stayed asleep even when someone picked me up and pulled me from the plane. I didn't even wake up in the car, which I assume took me away from the airport to the hotel. I fell into a deeper sleep when I was cradled in someone's arms being carried into a warm hotel room.

I woke up in that hotel room still cradled in someone's arms. I didn't even have to ask who it was that was holding on to me. "I forgot how good it felt to have your arms around me while I sleep." I snuggled down into Phil's neck. I took a deep breath to smell the scent that was all Phil.

"And I had forgotten what it felt like to actually get some sleep. I had also forgotten how much you like to snuggle when you are asleep. I guess you missed me, too. You put your head on my chest and your arms around me and wouldn't let go. But I fell asleep soon after. It's been a couple of hours it's almost five in the afternoon." He smiled as I groaned.

"That's two hours until I have to gather you all for the meeting. Let me sleep for another hour, and then we can go to the arena." I tried to roll over and go back to sleep. Phil didn't let me.

"You do not get to go back to sleep. The boys that know you from when you were here warned me about you on the road. You do not just get to sleep, work and go to the gym. They said that you hardly ever remember to eat. So I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself while you are on the road." He pulled me out of the bed, towards the door. We ended up downstairs in the restaurant.

When we had finished eating we headed to the car that was Phil's rental and headed to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

I had my own freaking locker room. That was going over board and what was sitting on the hook on the back of the door was so not happening. I walked over to the desk and saw the script was sitting on the desk. I sat down in the cushiony rolling chair and began to read it. I had gotten completely through it once and half way through a second time when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey there, Brooke-y. Can I come in little sister?" It was Hunter and he sounded kind of nervous.

"I guess, Hunter." I waited until he walked into my office, but he was followed by my sister. "Is there something I can help you both with?"

"Yes. You can be a good face of the WWE. You can look presentable, and proper. You will wear the suit that I picked out for you and you will stick to the script. Do I make myself clear Brooke?" Stephanie looked me dead in the eye to try and tell me she meant business.

"Hmm I think I make a better face of the WWE than you. I will look how I want to look and be as proper as I normally am. I will wear what I want and use the script like a suggestion as I always have. Now I believe I am in charge, so get out of my office. I have a meeting to conduct in fifteen minutes if you want to be there you can if not I will see you when I see you." I looked back down to the script and decided I was going to be me. Mom did say it was Brooke's debut and I intend to be Brooke Lynn McMahon.

I slowly walked down the hall to catering and could hear the buzz of conversation going around the room. I walked in and saw Phil standing against the back wall with his baseball cap over his eyes. He had his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. But I could still see the smile that spread across his face when everyone quieted down when they saw me.

"All you need to know about me is that I am now in charge. I don't care how Hunter did things and I really don't care how Vince did things. From here on out we do things my way. If you don't like it now you had better learn to like it. If you never do then I suggest finding another place to work." I smiled as all of the people's jaws dropped. I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I was half way down the hall when I felt arms around my waist.

"You are so mean to everyone baby. I like that attitude you have, only with them though. I will always love the loving side of you, the side that anyone but me rarely sees. Please don't ever be that mean to me. It would break my heart." He pulled me up against his body. I felt him drop kisses onto the skin where my shoulder met my neck.

"Now, now Phil, she has to go on T.V. tonight. You wouldn't want a hickey on her neck when she goes out to greet the masses that have waited for her return. Because I knew the suit that Stephanie picked out wouldn't get worn. She has her own style. She always has." We turned to see Shane standing behind us with a smile on his face.

"You know very well that it wouldn't be the first time I went on television with a hickey. But I guess you are right. Is all of my stuff ready?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course everything is ready even the make-up person has the exact same brand and shade of make-up that you have always used. But we are going with red tonight to make you stand out a little bit. We do need to get you ready for the show." He tried to pull me away from Phil. "We will get you ready; in the mean time Mom and I need to talk to Phil." Shane yanked on me again. This time I let go. I was shuffled to the wardrobe and make-up.

I was dressed and getting my make-up done when Phil texted me. _I have a surprise for you when you get out there baby. You will love it too. PJB_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked to the gorilla position. I waited for Hunter to go out and address the crowd about the failed vote of confidence that happened last week. He was following the script to the letter. I knew I wasn't going to; I never did. I adjusted the sunglasses that were given to me to go with the outfit that I had no doubt my mother picked out. Then, my music hit, and I went out to steal the crowd for the first time in years.

I choose a good song for me. All American Nightmare by Hinder. But I loved what the video people did with my entrance video. It was like Angel's until I showed me. The name was ripped away by Shane and my real name appeared. Hunter was sticking to the script and acting pissed. I only vaguely remember what I was supposed to say. But Hunter got to speak first and I get to cut him off, sweet.

"You! They got you to take over! I can't believe this! You haven't been in the WWE not even as a diva or a ref. You can't-," he was trying not to laugh.

"I was a WWE diva! I don't know if you know it, or if anyone else knows it. I know my mom knows it though. She set it up!" I was being dramatic; almost overly so, but I didn't care.

"You, a diva? Yeah right. You are so small. Who would you have been, because I sure don't recognize you from anyone in the past." I scoffed as he said that but I did know that was true. No one knew who I was.

"Well I guess you didn't watch the entrance video then, because in the very beginning of it my ring name was flashed; only to be torn away to give way to my real name." I laughed as he looked puzzled.

"No I didn't see it. What was your ring name?" He was a little frightened; I laughed at this.

"You know me very well as my ring name everyone stayed away from me and no one messed with me. You are looking at the devil's Angel." He looked shocked; the crowd went dead silent. "That's right; about a decade ago I was here in the WWE. I hit, battered you, beat you, and put you on the shelve for a good six months. I used to run this place as a diva and now…I get to run it as the boss."

My mom then came out from backstage, smiling. I smiled back at her as she walked closer and climbed into the ring. "I did know that you were the devil's Angel. I set it up remember. I put you in the WWE as a wrestler and now I have put you in charge. You are my daughter without a doubt. That is why I choose you to lead now."

"It's very true that you have always helped me and that is why I am doing this; to help you. But I am doing it my way; we have that in common as well. We do things our own way. That's why you stayed in touch with me when I left home when no one else did. But remember you choose me to lead. I was known as the queen of hell. Well I guess that means the WWE is going to hell, because I am now the ruler." I smiled as she just started to snicker and nod her head.

I was about to reply when Phil's music hit. I turned to look at him and my jaw must have dropped. He smiled so sweetly. Following behind him was Shane. It was a shock to see Phil in anything but the normal jeans and T-shirt. But at the moment he looked very nice. He was dressed in some black pants; they looked like just black jeans. But he was in a long sleeved white button up shirt. His hair was slicked back but dry. He had in a lip ring that I had given him; it was a sterling silver hoop.

"Well you are the new ruler of the WWE, and I hope you can keep control of all of the animals in the back. But if you are the Queen of the WWE, don't you need a King? Wouldn't it be better for you to have help to get through to the men in the back?" He was climbing into the ring looking very…handsome.

"I've always been a ruler of the WWE, even when I was not here. I have normally can get through to most of the boys in the back. But it is more fun to have someone else give the orders for you." I smiled, as I remembered what it was like when I was with taker. "If you would like to help me; I'll allow you to." I knew my eyes had gone cold like I was becoming a demon again. 

"I would like to help you, but you won't allow me to do anything. Remember, baby, we have been in a partnership for almost a decade." He just admitted to the whole world that we were together. Shit! I looked around to see Hunter staring at us wide eyed.

"What? I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend. Hunter, you are married to my sister; you know it can be stressful finding someone who understands this life style. I found someone and if you don't like it. I really don't care." I turned back to Phil and smiled at him.

He held out his hand to me and helped me out of the ring. He pulled me underneath his shoulder, walking me up the ramp. I walked into my locker room to feel something being slid into my back pocket. I looked around only seeing a shadow going around the corner. I closed the door on my locker room and pulled what was in my pocket out.

It was a folded in half piece of paper. I opened it; there was a note. _I await your orders, my queen._


	5. Chapter 5

I knew who had slipped me the note. I was expecting it. I sat at my desk and waited for the show to end. About half way through Phil got to go out and sit on commentary for some reason. I had no shame in listening in. _"So Punk, you are dating Brooke McMahon? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" King asked worriedly._

_ "Yes I'm dating Brooke and I'm sure I can handle anything that would be deemed dangerous." Phil smiled, but he didn't know how dangerous I could be._

_ "She worked with the Undertaker. It is rumored that she was in charge of him, when he is here. That he does anything she tells him to do." Phil looked puzzled as King revealed that fact._

_ "I knew she worked with Taker. But I don't know is she was in charge." He sat back in his chair and ignored everything that went on around him until he came back stage._

It wasn't long until I heard a knock on my door. I knew that knock, too, it was Phil. He was going to come in even if I said not to. So I just waited; he came in a moment later. "Hey baby, how's your first night back?"

"Fine, umm Phil I need you to do something for me." I knew it was dangerous to ask him what I was going to ask. But I was going to ask anyway; just a precaution.

"Does this have anything to do with Mark coming back? Jerry had some theories on what went on between you two." He came and perched on the edge of my desk. He stared into my eyes; that look; I knew what he was thinking.

"What went on between Mark and me," I stopped to gather my will; I'd never told anyone about my dark side. "It isn't what you think; it was nothing sexual, I promise. When I was first in the WWE my mom paired me with Mark to try and make me feel safe. I left home at eighteen. I didn't feel safe at home. Mom would bring the men that she trusted completely over to my apartment, to help me see about the business. In the end I felt safest with Mark. Mom talked me into becoming a diva. I never went by my real name; all anyone ever called me was Angel. Eventually I became…corrupted. You here about the dark side of the Undertaker. I was the walking dark side. I became the leader of all things dark." I had gone so dark I thought I would never be myself again.

"You…you were the source of all darkness in the WWE, huh? You are telling me this because…" Phil trailed off for me to answer what I actually wanted him to do for me.

"I need you to keep me in the light, Phil. When I say you are my heart, in actuality you are the light that is in my heart. If you were to leave, I would go back to being so dark no one would see the real me." I was scared I didn't want to be wholly evil; I was almost there once.

"Marry me."

I looked up so fast, I swore I go whiplash. "Do what?"

"You heard me. Marry me. That way I can stay in your heart at all times. I can stay by your side and you don't have to worry about me leaving." He smiled as he spoke my secret fear.

"Umm, I'd love to. But have you talked to anyone about it? Do you even have a ring yet?" I was curious. He seemed to have everything planned out.

"I talked to your mom and brother, they gave their blessings. I do have a ring. I know the aversion you have to gifts and new things. So this isn't a new ring, but if you want a new one I can buy one." He was nervous. He knew I loved him with all of my heart but was afraid of permanent things that I hadn't designed myself.

"How about you let me see the ring, before you decide it isn't good enough for me?" I held out my hand more than sure that he had the ring with him.

Sure enough he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. He placed it gently in my hand. I looked at the box. I slowly lifted the lid. Nestled in the satin folds was a silver colored ring with diamonds and emeralds. I looked up at him. He smiled and reached up to cup my face. "That ring was given to my mother by my father. I don't speak with him often and you know why. I did call him while I was on my week off in July. I told him about you. About how much I cared for you; how much I loved you. He went into his bed room and came out with this. He told me if a girl affected me that much, I shouldn't let her go around without my ring on her finger. He was right. I was just trying to figure out how to ask you." I looked back down at the ring.

My hands shook as I tried to take the ring out of the box. He smiled wider as he took the box out of my hand; putting the ring on my hand himself. "Phil, how fast do you want to get married? I don't care if it is really big. Honestly a small chapel in Vegas looks good to me right now." I was being totally honest. I wanted to get married as fast as possible.

Phil chuckled softly. "I want to be married as fast as possible, too. But when I asked your mom for your hand she said it had to be a real wedding. But that it could happen in less than a week. She pulled out a book that said B's dream wedding."

I laughed, "I remember that book. It was how I always wanted to get married. I guess we will have to go see her after the show."

"I guess," Phil replied as he leaned down and kissed me; almost falling off of his perch at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

The show ended, I honestly wasn't paying attention to it. But Phil nudged me and told me the show had ended. I reluctantly rose from my comfortable place, of on top of Phil on the couch, and went to find my mother. She was really easy to find. We ran into her right when we walked out of the door. "We were just going to come find you, Momma. You saved us a trip."

We walked backwards into my locker room once again. "I was coming to find you. I figured that you would want to talk about the wedding." I glared at her. Of course she knew already; she always knew everything. "I have it all planned out because I knew you would go right to Vegas one weekend and be done with it. You never did like big productions."

"No, I never did. But I do remember the night I always wanted to get married on." I looked at mom, with a hopeful smile on my face.

"Yes, I know that night as well, and it is soon. I will have everything ready by that night. All I need you to do is go to a couple dress fittings, because it is already made, and show up." I must have looked relieved because mom let out a small laugh.

"Can I inquire what night you have always wanted to get married on, Brooke?" Phil asked softly as he came right up behind me.

"Halloween, I've always loved that day. Getting all dressed up; when I was little it was all about getting candy. But once I was in high school all I wanted to do was scare the shit out of everyone else." I smiled remembering the Halloween of my senior year.

"You must be talking about senior year. Your brother and I helped you with that one." She was shaking her head. Phil looked down at me, wanting me explain, but mom did. "Brooke has always been good at artistic things, as well as gruesome things. She was seventeen, and very mad at her sister and father. She wrote a murderous story of how she would get back at them and then kill them. Her teacher was worried and had me come in. I looked at her teacher and told him that she wasn't a danger to anyone she was just venting. So Halloween was two weeks later, and I asked if she wanted to frighten her father and sister."

"I pulled Shane into the plot and it spiraled out of control. But it scared the shit out of any person that came near my house. It looked like I had killed mom and Shane." He looked over to me. "Mom got some old clothes that they didn't want anymore and I tore them to shreds. I mixed up some skin and nose friendly fake blood and gave realistic wounds and pools of blood. I had covered a machete in blood and myself in blood splatter. Dad and Stephanie walked up to the scene because it was in front yard."

"I remember their faces, when they first saw us. It was complete disbelief. Then they saw you sitting on the steps to the house. You had the machete lying across your lap and were drinking what looked like blood out of a wine glass. Your sister fainted and your dad lost his dinner." She was laughing really hard. "When he finally stopped getting sick, he looked at you in fear. He tried to get past you and you just looked at him. You grabbed the handle of the machete and raised your eyebrow. He quickly started to apologize for anything he did wrong that would make you want to kill him. We all finally had had enough acting and causing your father fear. Shane, you, and me just burst out laughing." She was almost crying because it was so funny.

"So you have been crazy since your childhood?" Phil asked me.

I just nodded my head. "We taped it. I'll have to show you some time." I was laughing hard too. But as it slowed, I went back to the topic we were supposed to be on. "When will the first dress fitting be? We only have three weeks until the date."

"Your first dress fitting will be in two days. Phil, I hope you have friends you can get to be your men, and that can be at Raw in three weeks. You also need to get a tux. The color scheme is black and red. So you can figure all that out, in the mean time, no Vegas, young lady. I love you right to death, Brooke, I'd give you anything you ask for, but you are going to give me this. I need to know who you want for your maid of honor." She looked at me expectantly.

I scoffed, "I want Amy of course. She has always been there for me." She shook her head and sighed.

"I should have known that. I will call her, and ask her, but if she says no you get Stephanie." I knew that was who she wanted it to be. I glared at her. "I don't understand why you never got along. But I respect that you don't spend all of your time together. I don't think you spend any time together actually."

I just continued to glare. "It might have something to do with the fact that she doesn't like me. I'm not even allowed to go see my nieces, but whatever." I started to lean back against Phil more and more.

"Alright, well it's late. Phil, take Brooke back to the hotel and put her to bed. She needs her rest. You behave yourself Brooke, and listen to Phil. Good night, guys." She walked out of my locker room as I fell against Phil.

"She's right, baby, you are exhausted. I'm going to take you back to the hotel, get you a nice hot bath and put you to bed." He picked me up and carried me out to the car, driving towards the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

In comparison to what happened on Monday, the next two days were dull. That is, until I had to go to that damned dress fitting. I was dreading going into that shop. I had no doubt that I would love the dress; mom knew what I liked. But I was worried about who would be there. I was driven to the shop, arriving before ten a.m. I slowly walked towards the door of the dress shop, but before I could even reach the door, I was attacked.

"What in the world were you thinking?" I was swept up in a bone crushing hug, by a little red head; my best friend, Amy. "You are getting married! I can't believe that you are going to do something permanent. This is a first for you. Oh my God, Brook-Lynn, you fell in love."

I was finally let go to breathe, and held at an arm's length. I could see her beaming at me. "What are you so happy about? I fell, like you told me one day I would. I fell in love. I let my heart guide me. I know that only trouble will come from it." Then I heard yelling in the shop, "Who did you guys bring? Who's in the shop?"

My mom smiled, "It's a surprise." With that she led us into the dress shop.

I walked into the room with all of the mirrors and my jaw dropped. Standing in that room was the boys that would never leave me alone. For as long as I was alive, they would bother me. The two blondes at the moment of Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, stood beside the two brunettes of Matt Hardy and Randy Orton, but sitting with his feet propped up was the only other person to know about me in the WWE, Jeff Hardy.

Matt was arguing with Adam, while Jay and Randy talked quietly, and Jeff just sat back and watched all this go on. Even when I walked farther into the room, most of the boys didn't stop, but Jeff looked right over to me. He smiled, a small smile at me, when he saw me. I had to drop my head a little bit, when I looked at him. I didn't love or even like often, but I was in love with Jeff at one time.

I found a seat close to the door in case I needed a quick escape. I just watched the action continue around me, but soon I found someone had sat next to me. That person put their hand on my shoulder. I instantly knew who it was. I didn't want to look up, in case I saw disappointment or sadness in Jeff's eyes. I just looked at my shoes which were given to me by Jeff. "Can you look at me?" He said so softly, "B, please, look at me."

I didn't want to look up, but there was something in his voice, his beautiful voice that could compel anyone to do anything. I tried to keep my head down, but Jeff being his gentle self put his finger under my chin and made me raise my head. I looked into his eyes. I didn't see disappointment or sadness; I saw regret. I cocked my head to the side and continued to look at him. I was wondering, what it was, that he could ever regret.

Before I could ask him about it, my mom came in with my dress. I lost my breath, at just the sight of it. I could do nothing but stare at it. I didn't want to touch it. I was afraid I would ruin it. I guess Jeff could see the wonder and fear in my eyes, because he chuckled. I looked over to him, and glared. "I know, B, you don't like new things or pretty thing. But you especially don't like expensive things. This dress is all three. Your mom called me to help design it, so one way or another you are getting into that dress."

I was already shaking my head saying there was no chance, not one in hell. That is when the others started to speak up. "Brooke if you don't wear that dress I swear I'm going to find someone who will, and they can wear it when they marry me." Adam looked, at me, knowing what I would say.

"No chance in hell, are you giving my dress to someone else. I'll wear it, I'm just getting my nerve up to try and put it on." I looked back down at my shoes.

"The converses that you are wearing are not going to match the dress." Amy held up a strappy pair of white heels with red roses that also embellished the dress. I slowly rose from my seat next to Jeff and went to try on the dress. I had a hard enough time putting it on. Once I was somewhat in it, Amy went and got Jeff to fasten it.

I saw that once he came in, Amy left; we were alone. "Brook…" Jeff trailed off. He sounded like he was having trouble finding his words. That was an odd thing with him. He always had something to say. "Brooke, I'm glad you found someone." I raised my head to look at him in the mirror. He looked so sad. "I loved you so much, Brooke. But I didn't deserve you. I guess that is why I wanted to help your mother with your dress. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be loved. I wish it was me that loved you enough to ask you to marry me. I did, too. I was going to propose to you at one time, and then I just lost it.

"I was happy you were able to get away from me when I went down the wrong road. I still love you, Brooke, but you need someone who will treat you right. That wasn't me. So I am from now on your best friend. As well as the other brother you don't want. If you need something all you have to do is say so and I will do anything I can to get it for you." He had finished fastening the dress as he spoke.

I looked from his face in the mirror to my body. I realized just how much Jeff cared for me. I looked wonderful; he wanted me to look my best. "Thank you, Jeff, for everything."

"You are very welcome. By the way, you have to come visit some time. Your god daughter hasn't seen you since she was born." He smiled down at me as I smiled back. I walked out to show everyone else the dress and knew I would knock anyone dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Well it was that time of the week again, Monday night Raw. I was in my office once again just trying to figure out what I was going to do about my dark problem. The signs of Mark coming around were more and more evident and I was getting shaky at best. I had tried to glue myself to Phil's side but that didn't work he had to leave me at some point to work. I was getting more and more anxious about the whole thing.

I sat in my chair and waited for the show to end because I didn't really have a part in it tonight. It was about fifteen minutes before the show was supposed to end when the tron started to show a prelude. It was about Taker returning saying that no one would be safe. "Shit!" I exclaimed. This wasn't going to be good.

I was pacing the room when Phil came in to get me and head to the hotel. "Baby, are you alright? I've never seen you so shaky."

I looked up and shook my head. "He was talking about you, Phil. If no one is going to be safe that means he is coming back pissed to no end. He will try and take me back down my path to evil. I was almost there once. But it was stopped." I was very shaky; my hands were trembling.

Phil came over to me and pulled me out of my office. He walked with me towards the parking lot. "How was it stopped?" He asked.

"Love, you know I don't love that often or that easily. I have only fallen in love one other time. It was wonderful but then he went down a bad path, and I couldn't stay with him like that. That's when I moved to Chicago, to try and start over." I was still shaking, but at least I was walking.

"Jeff, you fell in love with Jeff." I looked over to him. I guess he could see the question in my eyes. "Last week before your fitting he came to see me. I'm not a big fan of his but with what he told me, I respect him more for it."

I cocked my head to the side, "What did he tell you?"

"He came to me and said that you were too good of a thing to let go. And that if I screwed up and hurt you, I'd get hurt." He looked over to me. "He cares a lot about you, Brooke. Are you sure you made the right choice, in leaving him? He looked like he would kill me for even touching you wrong."

I shook my head, "He doesn't want you to repeat his mistake. It isn't that he thinks you would intentionally hurt me. But that you would do what he did one night, hurt me and no mean to." I shook my head at the memory. Phil looked over to me for me to explain. "Jeff got high one night. He knew I didn't like him to, but he was over Shannon's and they talked him into it. I was at his house with an injury, and he came in. He was paranoid and insisted I was cheating on him. He grabbed my injured arm and jerked it. I made him let go and got out of the house. Adam was home, so I went to his house. Amy was there, too. They saw the new bruise and Adam went ape shit. He screwed up. He called and apologized, but I wasn't going to take him back after that."

"Well that's good that you knew how to keep yourself safe. I wouldn't ever hurt you, you know that." He pulled me over to him and held me for a moment.

Then Jay came out and ruined our moment, "Brooke, we have a problem in here. Can you come settle it, please?" I looked back at Jay, he was scared.

"Sure, Jay." I walked into the locker room and saw the problem. There sitting on the middle bench was Mark. "Hey, Mark, how is it going?"

"Very well, my lady. I'm so happy some since was brought to your family. They brought you back. Of course you would be fit to rule. But I need you by my side, Angel. You make me unstoppable; with you I could do anything." He was a demon now, just seeing him brought out my dark side.

It was weird how easy it was for me to switch from Brooke to Angel. "You do not need me. I was gone for nearly a decade and you still dominated. Why do you think that I would help you to rule, when I now rule? You can dominate all of the superstars, but you will never dominate me. You know that, boy. It will never happen. Try all you want, you will not get me by your side."

I was standing right in front of him. He had his head bowed like a peasant would to a queen. My eyes had gone cold. I knew I wasn't Brooke at that moment; I was Angel. All of the other superstars that had seen this interaction before froze. Phil was the only daring one. He had walked up behind me and simply touched my arm. "Baby, we have things to attend to this evening. We need to go." He was unsure of himself around me like this, but he hasn't seen me like this in person before.

"You are right, love, we do have things to do. Have a good evening, boy, and be sure to behave yourself." I took Phil's hand as we walked out the door. I could feel the gaze burning into my back. I knew that I needed to stick around Phil or he would be annihilated, by the boy I gave the gift of darkness too.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Phil's voice was shaky. It wasn't often that he was frightened.

"Of course, Phil. I know you haven't seen me like that in person. But it is the only way Mark will listen to me. I need you to stay by my side as much as you can." I hadn't looked up to his face. "I love you right to death, and because of you I am not completely dark. Mark wants his demon back, and he will get rid of you to get her."


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday, it was Vengeance. And I was sure all hell was going to break loose. I was sitting back stage, pacing. I was worried and not many people could tell. Phil had been given a locker room with Hunter so I knew he was somewhat protected when he was in there but the worry didn't go away. I knew Mark was supposed to re-debut tonight but I didn't know when or how, that's what worried me. I was basically walking circles around my locker room when my mom came in.

"Brooke, I know you are worried and you should be." I looked up at her and saw what she had in her arms. It was my ring-gear everything from the clothes I always wear to my shades to my weapon. "I overheard Mark. He said he was going to take out Phil because he wanted his Angel back. I like Phil he's good for you. I don't want him gone especially now with the wedding so close. I don't like you in the ring, but this one time you have to go out there. He's going after Phil during his match. Do what you have to. But please don't get hurt." With those pleas she put my gear down and left my locker room.

Phil's match was in the middle of the pay per view, so I didn't have long to prepare. But I had to text Phil. _You are going to be in good hands tonight. If anything happens that you don't expect, please trust me to do what I know is right. You are MY angel, my inked angel that keeps me going. Never forget that. BLMB_

I got a text back of, _whatever you do, be careful. I'll help you if you need it, because you can be Angel of the WWE, but you will always be my inked angel, with a tattooed halo. PJB_

I read that and realized he was right. Because I was Angel in the WWE, didn't mean that I couldn't be Brooke out of it. I was in the WWE at the moment that meant that this demonic angel was escaping hell, at least for the night. I texted Shane who was helping to set up the pyro and such. _Shane get Angel's pyro and video up. I'm going to need it for the evening._

I got ready as quickly as I could. But didn't spare any details. By the time I was ready, Phil's match was just about to start. I waited until I was sure all of the contestants in the match were out there, and that Taker had gone to the gorilla position to go out, to leave my locker room. I was in Angle mode as my mom used to say. My strikes and accuracy put Orton to shame. I was about half way down the hallway when the gong tolled. I could see Taker heading out to the ring faster than he normally would.

When I got to the gorilla positing he was pulling Phil out of the ring to beat him down. But it didn't get very far. When the lights went out then turned red and finally the first chords of AC/DC's Highway to Hell started did he realize what was happening. I took off down that ramp faster than anyone in the WWE. But Taker hadn't let go of Phil.

I was able to get him off of Phil with a baseball bat wrapped in heavy duty chain. He fell quickly. Looking up at me, I was sure he saw the demon he wanted me to be. It wasn't often that I embraced the demonic side of me but this time, I needed it and I fed off of it. I raised the bat and hit him again. I could hear him pleading, "Angel don't, I needed you to be powerful. I need you Angel. You are the only reason I am the dead man."

"You want to be the dead man I can make you a dead man. I am Angel for this night only just like you are the Undertaker for this night only. Because tomorrow you are being introduced to the ring as Mark Calaway, and I'll be Brooke McMahon for once and for all." He looked shocked for a moment and then he nodded. He understood that there was no need for demons in the WWE. And I put a stop to it with just a couple of swing with a bat.

I looked up from Mark and into Phil's eyes. He looked relieved. I guess it was because I wasn't going to lose control any more. And neither would Mark. The lights went out to signal that Mark and I needed to disappear. We quickly ran back stage so that Phil's match could continue.

We ended up in my locker room. When I looked in the mirror I realized how creepy I could look. "It's been a long time since I had someone put me in my place. I'm glad it was you Brooke."

I whipped my head around when he said my name. "You just called me Brooke. You have never called me Brooke the only people that call me Brooke are the ones who care about me."

"Yeah, and I do care about you. Why do you think I went after Phil? I know you. I knew if you loved someone with your whole heart you would do what you could to protect them. I honestly expected you to come beat the shit out of me for trying to hurt Phil, like I'm sure he would if I tried to hurt you." He walked over, to me and looked me in the eye. "Brooke you are the little sister I never had. I'd kill to protect you. I want you to be happy."

I could feel tears fill my eyes. No one except the two men I ever gave my heart to and my mom has wanted me to be happy. "Thanks Mark."

"By the way, your mom told me you were getting married. Said that your dad didn't want to walk you down the aisle. She asked me to do it. I get to give you away to Phil. I will only do it if you want me too. And if you really want to go through with being married." He laughed.

"Yes I want to be married. I'd love for you to give me away Mark you are more of a father then my dad was." He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

Just then the door swung open. "Aw isn't that cute." I raised my head to see Hunter standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I was being sarcastic I knew what he wanted.

"Phil wants to talk to you." He shrunk away as I pulled away from Mark and went towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked down the hall towards Phil's locker room. I wasn't even able to knock because the door was pulled open and I had a pair of arms around me when I stopped in front of it. "Oh my God, Brooke, are you okay?" Phil was panicking; he was literally shaking.

I had to smile, "I'm fine, Phil. I just had to prove a point to Mark. But I am fine and he won't bother us about Angle anymore. But about us being together I'm not so sure."

Phil looked me up and down, a little confused. Then I remembered. I was still in my gear. Just then Mark chooses a god time to walk by with my clothes and such. "Thought you might need these." He held out the bag of my stuff with a smile.

"Thanks Mark, I think I'll burn this outfit." He laughed and shook his head before he walked down the hall.

"No offence, baby, but you look creepy." Phil took in the whole package.

"What you don't like my blood red eyes, or the lose flowing black pants, with a chain belt. Not even the black and red corset top." I teased him unmercifully.

"The only thing I really don't like is your eyes. But I do love the top." He pulled me into the locker room and let me take out the contacts in my eyes. He motioned for me to come and sit with him on the couch, and I did. He didn't give me any time to rest. Once I sat down he kissed me hard and rough. "I loved watching you fight. And you pissed off. Baby that's just plain old sexy."

He kissed down my jaw to my neck and played with the flesh above my pulse. I was powerless to stop him. We had been together long enough that he knew what I liked. His hands went to the back of my top so he could loosen it. Then there was a knock at the door. Phil let out a frustrated groan.

I snickered. "Who is it?" I asked sweetly, but I knew who it was.

"The Easter Bunny, who the fuck do you think it is, let me Brooke-Lynn." I laughed harder as Phil leaned back with and exaggerated sigh.

I didn't even tighten my top back up. I just walked over to the door and let Amy in. "You are the only person that would risk life and limb to interrupt me, when I'm with my boyfriend."

"I was trying to save you from another hickey. Oh and I'm supposed to be dragging you out to your bachelorette party." I looked at her with an evil stare only reserved for when I was Angel.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going out with you. This party is for someone who will miss being single. I haven't been single in nine years, I sure don't miss it. I'm not going out." I was shaking my head because I sure as hell was sticking to my guns for this one.

"Oh yes you are, Brooke." I looked behind Amy to see Jeff, "Because the boys and I are taking Phil out for his bachelor party." It was his turn to get the evil stare.

"Why, why do you want to pull us apart? So he can watch you all get drunk and I get to do nothing." I was backing away from the two of them, trying to make them go away.

"Actually Brooke-Lynn your main party is more of a get together, tomorrow. I'm just here to keep you company while the boys take Phil out for his tonight." I looked back at Phil to see him just smiling.

"You know what you are doing, right?" I questioned, somewhat scared of what they were going to have him do.

"Yes, baby, I do. I'm going to a Rancid concert then maybe getting a new tattoo. Just the same old same old without you doing the tattoo. I promise it won't get out of control." He leaned closer to me and breathed the last sentence into my ear, "We will be continuing what we were doing when I get a chance to be alone with you."

With that promise, Phil walked out the door. I turned to Amy, "Alright Ames you have me for the evening what are we doing?"

"What are we doing? What are we doing? It is about a week before Halloween. What the hell do you think we are doing? I have all of my horror movies in my car, just waiting for the popcorn to be popped so we can really enjoy them." I smiled at that.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here?" I questioned.

"Waiting for two other people to show up." He replied.

"Who?"

"Us!" I turned towards the hallway and just about lost it. There on the wall was Trish and Lisa, or Victoria as some know her as.

I ran and jumped on them without a care as to who was watching. "Yes, when the hell did you guys get here?"

"When you were beating the shit out of Mark with your bat, which was awesome by the way. Had to finally prove you were the HBIC huh?" Lisa said.

"Honey, I've always been the HBIC, you never were." I laughed as she pretended to be mad.

"Alright you guys I do believe we have some horror movies to go watch?" Said Trish, the peace maker like always.

"I do believe you are right." Then all four of us went running down the hall like the kids we loved to pretend to be.

By the time we had finished the third Friday the 13th everyone but me was asleep on the floor of Amy's room. I smiled as it was like three in the morning. There was a soft tap on the door of the hotel room. I went to answer it and there stood Phil, waiting for me to come with him to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

True to her word Amy took me out on Monday, the four of us went to the spa we were met there by my sister. She looked weird dressed in jeans and a t-shirt; she was normally in a suit or nice pants and a nice top. "Hey, Brooke." I smiled because she was actually being nice.

"Hey Stephanie, I didn't know that you would be joining us." I was skeptical of her being near me.

"My little sister is getting married in a week and she is short a brides maid. If I can't convince her to use me, then I'm not a very good big sister." I smiled as she walked closer, and waved at someone in her car. Then the door opened and out came the oldest of her little girls. "Mom said you needed a flower girl, too."

"She's right I do. I'm glad the one I was going to ask to be it came today because it is my final dress fitting and we need to get the brides maids dresses too." I smiled as Aurora came up and hugged me.

"Aunt Brooke do I get to be made over, too?" That just broke my heart.

"Of course you do, 'Rora, that's why you are here." I picked her up and carried her into the spa.

After the hours of pampering and the girls going nuts over how many tattoos I now had, we were at a bridal shop to find the girls dresses. It seemed my mom had already called, because there were four beautiful crimson dresses, laid out for the bride's maids and a smaller cuter one for Aurora. They were so lost in it their dresses they didn't seem to see a clerk approach me.

"Miss, are you the bride to be?" She asked, when I nodded she continued. "Your mother called and said I had to find some accessories for you and your gown. She requested a tiara, and some satin gloves. I would like you to come help me pick them out."

I nodded and followed the clerk to what I was supposed to choose. When I had made my choice I made my way back to the others who were about to check out. "Brooke, what's going on at RAW tonight? I heard that there isn't going to be an undertaker anymore." Stephanie asked.

"You will have to tune in and see." I smiled as I walked over to the car that was picking me up to take me to RAW.

I walked into the arena to see that everything was a nice atmosphere. There was no fear, there was no terror and there was no rage. It was amazing to me. I walked towards my locker room and Phil fell into step besides me. I finally got up to the door and laughed, there was a sign on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. McMahon-Brookes" I looked over to him, he smiled and shook his head to say he didn't know who put it there but I did.

I let it go as I went into the room to try and get ready for the show. On my desk there was a snickers bar and a coke. Phil looked at that and I just shook my head again and tried to get through things. I checked in with everyone but nothing needed done, so I got to sit on my ass and just wait for my turn to go to wardrobe and make up. When that time did come they informed me I got to go out casual tonight. And sitting on the counter for me to change into was a pair of Ed Hardy jeans and a tank top.

Five minutes after I had gotten ready, the show started. I got to go out and address the crowd first. I get into the ring to chants of "Brooke". I looked around and knew I belonged in the WWE. "So if you saw Vengeance last night you saw one thing that will never be seen again. Angel came back and pummeled the Undertaker. But we came to an agreement he and I, that there would be no more demons in the WWE. I will still be here and he will still be here but Angel and the Undertaker are no more. I am now and forever will be, Brooke McMahon."

Marks music hit and the crowd went nuts but he had gone casual as well. "Yes you are now Brooke McMahon, but you won't be forever. You're getting married in a week, B. But you are right there is no more demons in the WWE just like you are Brooke, I am Mark, Mark Calaway and I always will be." He smiled at me like a father would, and let me get out of the ring.

I got to walk back stage on my own steam and finally not be afraid of myself. I didn't have to be afraid because there were no longer any demons, I could be myself and not worry about being a demon. Phil walked into the room and just smiled at me. He came and sat next to me and began to kiss me. "Now Phil you know someone is going to interrupt us again and we both will be pissed."

"I might just murder anyone who does. Now where were we last we—" there was a knock at the door. "Who the fuck is it?" Phil almost yelled and was greeted by a laugh I knew all too well.

"I'll handle this one, Phil." I said quietly. I got up, looking all disheveled while pulling Phil behind me. "Feel free to kiss my neck." I whispered to him and he smiled as I opened the door. "Is there something I can help you with, Jeffrey?" I asked with my head cocked to the side letting Phil continue to kiss my neck.

"No, I guess not, and Phil I know what its like. She is so damn irresistible. You guys have fun, Brooke you have another dress fitting Sunday before the wedding on Monday on RAW." I fell back against Phil as Jeff walked down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

I was very nervous. Last Friday it was announced that there would be a wedding today; my wedding was today. It was going to be at the end of RAW, and I was still shaking. It was three hours before the wedding and I was sitting in a salon chair getting my hair done. I couldn't stop shaking. "Brooke-Lynn, calm down. You'll be fine."

I looked over to see Amy watching me as her hair was drying. "I don't know if I will be, Ames. I don't know if I can do this."

"It's a little late for that, sis." Stephanie laughed.

"No it's not. I'm very good at weaseling out of things." I had a very low voice, looking around to try and find an exit.

"That's why I'm here, B. To make sure you don't run away." I glared at Jeff who was being one of the girls as normal; he was sitting next to Aurora getting his nails painted. "Phil told me to come and make sure you get to the arena. He told me I was allowed to throw you, kicking and screaming over my shoulder, and carry you to the arena." He looked up to me.

"You could try it Jeff, but I just might have to scream rape." I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him.

"Mark said if you scream rape, I get too, and he won't let Phil interfere. And remember, B, it's not rape if you enjoy it or want me." My jaw dropped.

"One, you did not just say that. And two, Mark wouldn't say that. If I screamed rape and wasn't laughing, you would be dead." I glared at him.

He kissed his lips towards me, "Only if you are the one to pull the trigger." I just laughed.

"Oh God, I never realized how much you and Phil are alike. He says the same thing." But I knew Jeff had just defused the situation. I was going to walk down the aisle, and marry the man that was my one and only. We left the salon all dolled up with our nails done. The limo picked up us girls, and took us to the arena, while Jeff drove back to the hotel.

At the arena there was sparkling cider, and chocolate bon bon's just waiting for us. The show started like normal, but with a countdown to the wedding on the bottom right corner. Throughout the show there would be flashes of camera shots from the bride's room and the groom's room. We got to watch it all too. But half an hour before the wedding when the camera flashed to the bride's room I was told to tell Phil a message because he wouldn't get to see me again before I walked down the aisle. "Phil I love you. I will be as beautiful for you as I can. Oh and screw this up and you'll be in so much pain."

With that Jeff was sent for to help me get into my dress. When he came in so did my mom and Mark. Jeff waved me to strip down to my underwear. I was in a white thong and a strapless white bra. I was still embarrassed when Jeff whistled. Luckily Amy smacked him, and Mark punched him in his arm. He shook his head and helped me fasten my dress which fit even better with both fittings. My mom put my tiara and veil on. She kissed my cheeks and stepped back. Mark stepped forward with a box in his hand.

I cocked my head wondering what was in the box. "It is some jewelry of my mother's. She gave it to me for my daughters. These pieces u picked out for you. Because you are my oldest, blood or not." He opened the box and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings and a ruby and diamond necklace. "Are you sure you want to do this, Brooke? I can kill him and then you don't have too. I'm sure I'd have enough people to help me that they wouldn't find a body."

"I'm sure, Mark. Phil is the man for me, wouldn't trade him for the world." I smiled as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"No don't cry yet Brooke. Not until we get out there for them to see the soft side of both you and me." He offered me his arm and walked me towards the gorilla position. I was held back and waited for Phil's music to hit as the groomsmen went out to the ring. The girls got to go out to their individual music. I looked up at Mark; he smiled as the wedding march played by signaled me to come out.

I would have just run up and jumped Phil, because he looked dead sexy in his tux, but Mark put pressure on my hand like he knew what I wanted to do. When we finally made it to the ring Mark put my hand in Phil's to show he was giving me to him to take care of. I could barely pay attention to the pastor as he did the ceremony. It went fast, as all I could do was stare at Phil.

He squeezed my fingers when I had to repeat the pastor. Finally when we said I do, I jumped Phil. I didn't want to let go; never. He was just as eager to be alone with me. The show cut out while we were still kissing. We didn't want to stop but Jeff had a different idea. "Brooke if you don't stop kissing him, we can't go to the reception. And then you don't get to go back to that nice honeymoon suit in the hotel and fuck each other so much all you do is sleep for a week."

I pulled back from Phil with an outraged and embarrassed look ok my face. "Jeff, can I suggest something?" Phil asked. Jeff nodded. "Run," with that Phil let go of me, and Jeff took off. He didn't make it very far before I knocked him down.

Then the limo arrived and the boys ushered us girls to the limo to get to the club.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived to the club that was rented out to find it was all set up. We got the traditional announcement of welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Brookes. And all that fun stuff. We sat to our table and then the speeches were made. Jeff being a gentleman let Amy go first.

"We I'm not good at speaking things that weren't in a script, but here it goes. Brooke Lynn McMahon Brookes, there are good things and bad things about Brooke-y. Good things, good artist, good friend, good confidant, good wrestler, good boss, and great lover, or so I hear. Bad things, jealous, bitchy, overdramatic, violent, and of course stubborn. So Phil, here's to hoping that you can deal with all of Brooke-Lynn, or in the words of R-Truth, you're gonna get got." I laughed, but made a mental note to embarrass her later.

Then it was Jeff's turn. He smirked at me and I knew where he was going to go with this. "Jeff don't you dare go there." He just smiled.

"I'm so going to go there, B. So let's see. I was in the WWE first. I had both the WWE and World heavyweight championships first. Oh and I dated Brooke first. Phil you are getting all of my seconds." I glared at him, "But there is one thing that you did that I didn't. Everything that you were able to get after me, you made better. Just like with Brooke, you made her happier than I did, here is too many years of your happiness." He made like he was going to sit down, "Oh and a lot of ass kicking. At least once for every time you make her cry. That included tonight." I had to laugh at that.

After the speeches it was time for cake. The cake was beautiful, and I got to go at it with a knife. They handed me the knife first then the whole crowd broke out into cries of run, and hide. Phil put his hand over mine so he could guide the knife, "If you are lucky, baby, I just might let you stab Jeff." I had to laugh again.

The cake was cut and we got to feed each other. Phil was nice he just let me eat. I held the piece for him out, when he bit just a little bit I shoved the rest all over his face. But I wasn't expecting Jeff to come up behind me, and shove another piece into mine.

"Alright, no more covering me in cake we are in a public place and…that would just end badly." I smiled a little and winked at Phil.

It was time for the dance. Not many people knew that Phil took ballroom dancing as a child, I had too. The dance wasn't slow like most people's first dance. It was a faster tango. I was just a sucker for him. Then there was the dance with Mark. But Phil's mom wasn't there. I walked over to my mom before I went to Mark. "Momma, go dance with Phil. He doesn't have a momma to dance with." She smiled and went over to him. This dance was slower but to a country song; Mark picked it.

The dancing continued for a while I was sitting watching all of the other people dancing. Then Phil came up behind me and dropped a kiss on my neck. The dance floor was emptied and a chair ended up in the middle. I knew what this was. I looked at Phil as he dragged me towards the chair. I sat there as he went under my dress and removed my white black and red garter…with his teeth. Soon all of the single men were put on the floor; the garter was flung and caught by Heath.

Then it was my turn. All of the single ladies on the floor; I through my bouquet, it landed into Amy's capable hands. The crowd was cat calling and everything when he put the garter up her leg. Soon the crowd left and Phil and I were carted back to the hotel in the limo.

The gifts that we were given were on the table when we walked into our Honeymoon suit, but they were disregarded for the moment. As we headed towards the master suit, and went right to the bed. Of course Phil had decided it was his job as a husband to carry me, and unceremoniously drop me on the bed.

I looked up at him with a look that said, "Did you really just do that?" He just smiled down at me; it was a nice, sweet smile. I loved that smile. It held a promise of pleasure and romance. I was sure that's what I would get tonight. He started to undress me. He took off my shoes, then all of the jewelry and placed it safely off to the side. Then he started to tackle the dress I was trapped in. It took him a good fifteen minutes to remove it even with my help. Soon I was down to my underwear, and just looked at him.

I guess he got the hint as he removed his own clothing. But he had gone without underwear; I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He crawled on top of me and just kissed me, at first. He liked slow and sweet when we were in a loving mood. I did too of course, and I was happy with what he was giving me. He stripped me of my underwear, and just kissed down my body.

He looked up to me and smiled. He was quite happy with where he had me. I just wished he wouldn't go so slowly. I guess he understood the metal telepathy I was trying to give him. He kissed back up my body. He lowered his mouth to mine as he entered me. Phil always was sweet and caring, like an angel, he was my inked angel.


End file.
